They Long to Be Close to You
by IceNight009
Summary: Songfic- The Carpenters- They Long to Be Close to You. Sasuke's thoughts as he stalks his blonde crush. Birthday fic. SasuNaruSasu


Title: (They Long To Be) Close To You

Title: (They Long To Be) Close To You

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Rating: T

Warnings: romance, yaoi

Summary: Songfic for The Carpenter's '(They long to be) Close to you'. Sasuke's thoughts as he stalks his blond crush. SasuNaruSasu

A/N: Wow, another song fic. I haven't done anything with 'The Last' although I should. I have too many ideas for SasuNaru NaruSasu fics in the air and I have to make my own word document with just a list of them.

Its madness I tell you!

But since I'm still a virgin writer and publisher, I'll stick to one-shots until my stories are far into production. I hate waiting for a good story to be updated, and I don't want my readers to wait either. I think you can figure out that the words in _italics_ are the lyrics to the song. If not, for shame!

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. This includes Naruto, all the characters, ect., and the song (They Long to Be) Close to You by The Carpenters.

Song info: _(They Long to Be) Close to You_ by The Carpenters; released in 1963-- If you've ever seen The Simpson's Movie, this is the song that was playing during Homer's and Marge's Wedding video, and a sound-alike in one of the Simpson's episode when Homer first sees Marge in High School. It is also heard in 'There's Something About Mary'. I suggest you listen to it or at least hear it once in your life. Sure it's corny, but it makes a great love song for a Valentine's Day gift (trust me, it's cute).

_One-shot_

_(They Long To Be) Close To You_

_By: IceNight009_

_  
Piano Intro_

Sasuke sits still on the long rough branch of an oak tree, hidden in the darkness that the swaying green leaves have provided him. The wind gives a carefree blow; playing with leaves, dancing with his hair, and flowing through his dark clothing, cooling his heated skin from the flush of his thoughts. His sweaty hand grips the rough steady bark to keep himself still and not out of his cliché hiding place like an idiot he knew.

The idiot he knew.

His idiot.

Speaking of his idiot… where was he right now? Sasuke kept track of every move he made.

And there he was, a bush of wild golden leaves adorning his head. Naruto made his way to the old green park bench, wobbly and in a desperate need of a paint job. Took the bag in his hand and placed it knowingly on his orange lap. Sasuke watched intently. He had the unmarked bag very much out on the open, his arms crossed behind his head knowingly. As if he expected something coming his way.

And then he saw it.

A quick blur of white and grey, the bird landed gracefully onto the pavement looking up at his crush, expectantly.

_Why do birds_

But it didn't take more than 5 seconds for the rest of the flock to arrive landing to ravage all the attention from the boy with the unmarked bag.

_Suddenly appear?_

Every jolt he made when a bird flew his way, every flick of the wrist he made to toss the old bread crumbs onto the sun-filled pathway, and every smile he made when the birds would coo for more food from the loving blond. Oh gods, his smile. It made the avenger melt inside.

_Everytime_

Naruto began to pour a whopping of his food into his cupped palm, pulling his long orange sleeves back and reaching forwards in a steady pace. The birds, without fear, ran up to his hand on their short wrinkled legs and ate out of the fleshy bowl. With his second hand, he grabbed a handful of what was left from the bread bag and reached down to their level with both hands full of food. The birds, ecstatic, ran to the unoccupied hand and ate their fill.

_You are near?_

It didn't take long for the birds to empty his hand clean, with a few peck wounds left on his skin. Dusting his hands with each other, the birds took the signal and understood that they had cleaned their plate.

_Just like me_

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. But it quickly turned into a fit of giggles. His smile made his perfect sky eyes curve and his cheeky scars stretch out. Naruto kept his arms still, and carefully relaxed them on the bench.

_They long to be_

The original white-grey bird softly landed on his lap with a graceful flutter of his great wings. And Naruto looked oh-so desperate to pat it on its head. The tiny bird crouched his legs into its feathery confines and basked in the blonde's presence. Naruto would pet the bird… if the rest hadn't already taken refuge on his arms, and one on his head.

_Close to you_

He didn't mind though, they kept Naruto company when he was alone at the park. He grinned and rubbed his nose with the beak of the bird who took his head hostage. Sasuke watched the loving scene, damning those birds for doing to one thing he longs for the most. Especially the ones on is head and lap. That's all he wanted. He wanted that closeness with Naruto. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He wanted to tighten that bond they had started. No more of that- Sasuke clutched his blue shirt where his heart would be found- 'I-hate-you' shit that makes his chest break inside. '_If only I could get close to you, dobe.'_

Be the end of Sasuke's mental musings, Naruto had already bid farewell to his foul friends and made his way to his apartment.

"Where the hell did Naruto go?" Sasuke looked frantically, beating himself for daydreaming and not paying attention like he was supposed to. Shaking the weak branch to his right was that notorious white-grey bird, the one who was on the blonde's lap. They looked at each other, the boy with a glare only an Uchiha could muster, and the bird carelessly jerked his head from side to side with ignorance. Ready to punch the bird that had more intimate connections with his love interest than him, he reorganized his priorities to finding the blonde first.

"I hate you." And Sasuke dropped down from the branch.

-o-

The bright glowing sun of the baby blue sky had fallen from its perch on the horizon, raising the pale moon up, taking its place in the star-littered sky. The night held a colder breeze in the dark, leaving nothing to warm up the nocturnal walkers of the village. They, in-turn, held their jackets closer to their bodies, hoping to trap warm air between the few layers they carried with them. Those unnerved by the chilling wind swayed to its tempo, creating a tight weave of tall grass that no comb could untangle. The smaller critters, hid in their protective dens, be it holes in the ground, trees, nests, or abandoned boxes by some trashcans. Only they knew the mathematics of nature, like large dark clouds plus cold blowing wind equals rain.

The nocturnal walkers took their leave back home, heading for some protection from the ominous black clouds that blanketed the twinkling stars…and maybe some hot chocolate too. But that wasn't important. Not to Sasuke. He took his seat on the ledge of a shadowed roof. It wasn't farther from Naruto than the tree was from the bench. It would do. The air ran through his clothes again, making goosebumps rise from his skin, his hair standing on end. He looked forward towards his target, and not 20 feet from him, stood his little blond crush. His golden strands swaying and entangling themselves with each other and dancing and entwining lovingly. He stopped his short lonesome journey home to stare at the sky. And Sasuke would have done the same if Naruto wasn't his current focus. When the thought did cross his mind, he shifted his view to the darkened sky and found himself entranced.

_Why do stars _

Oh Gods, Naruto. What deity's heart did you capture as well out there?

_Fall down from the sky?_

Showers of stars, hundreds, no… thousands even. They fell in streaks of light and burning ice and rock. Their tails faded into the darkness, erasing their presence as fast as they had written it in the sky. Mystical whimsical balls of white fire falling from their heavenly perch to give a blessed gift to the hellish earth, giving a chance at a wish to the hopeful and faithless alike. The golden boy, whose true origin might have been from one of the falling stars, kept watching in amazement. His own eyes reflected and refracted the traveling starlight, leaving sparkles in his eyes. They were perfect.

_Everytime_

After a few minutes, one would have believed if the show lasted any longer we would have no stars left to wonder at and enjoy. Naruto sighed at the sight, reminding himself that he always had this luck with shooting stars. The boy raised his arms, hoping to catch one to cherish for the rest of his life.

_You walk by?_

And Sasuke resumed his stalking…erm observing of his crush. Naruto's arms shot up. His hands were in a catching position. And the stars, already closing their act, revived their encore when Naruto did so. And Sasuke asked himself again if Naruto had stolen the heart of some god. Or even if the stars wanted to be hear him too. They wanted his purity, his heavenly spirit and love.

_Just like me_

Sasuke's heart faltered at the music that flowed to his ears.

_They long to be_

So Naruto smiled and laughed, and the stars laughed with him in their twinkling giggles.

_Close to You_

And they kept falling at an ill attempt to land in his arms. Sasuke wanted to fall in those arms. So badly.

-o-

October 10th

The sun rose in its timely fashion. October mornings were always dark, especially in the early hours. It makes people drag themselves out of their warm beds and the first thought when waking was that sleep was stolen from them, and five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

But on that day, when the wind blew cold chills down warm spines and ruffled orange-golden- brown leaves on the forest floor, Sasuke opened his eyes with a jolt and excitement running through his veins. Through the darkness of his haunted room, he saw the circled square on his calendar, in orange, the squared before it crossed out in red. Sasuke sat up and looked gingerly at the wrapped gift on his nightstand. Maybe he would find that dumb blond this year.

_On the day that you were born_

Sasuke ran off into the streets. All of them dark and empty, he followed his gut at the familiar check points to reach his destination: the Ramen stand, Iruka's house, the plaza… and finally the rickety crumbling building housing his parentless dobe. Jumping from ledge to frightening ledge, gracefully following his balancing act with determination, the orange and blue gift in his arms was cradled with the utmost care. Shading his view from the early morning light and pressing his face to cool glass, once again, just like every year, the apartment was empty. He could see the mess, Naruto's clothes, scrolls and ninja gear all spread out across the floor. Even a few empty ramen cups lay scattered around. But no Naruto.

Sasuke growled. That's it! He was going to find that idiot and give him the gift personally, if it was that last thing he ever did!

_The angels got together_

Launching himself from the windowsill, he landed on both feet, running to the Ramen stand he passed earlier. The shop was closed, and clearly empty. Running to Iruka's house, he heard the giggling noises of his teacher and former teacher through the crack in the open window.

Naruto's definitely not there.

Then the plaza. Sasuke stood in its mosaic center and found himself to be the only one standing in that lonely place.

'Where did you go, Naruto?'

_And decided to create a dream come true_

Sasuke placed his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths from all this morning exercise. _'October 10__th__, October 10__th__. Where would a ninja be on this day?'_

Out of the blue, popped out a white-grey bird. That same damned white-grey bird from before. Sitting on his lap, that damn foul quickly earned Naruto's affection and rubbed it in Uchiha's face.

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair_

The bird landed on in the abstract mosaic floor, jerking his head from side to side. He looked at the panting child, and turned tail on the boy. Sasuke stared confused, curious, and then hopeful.

He flew, high, up into a north by north-east direction. Watching the bird's solo flight to the sky, Sasuke saw the great view of the Hokage Monument. The sun was already setting and he'd be damned if his birthday gift turned into a belated birthday gift because of the blonde's random anti-social moments.

He stepped lightly but swiftly from roof-top to roof-top, heading towards the fluttering bird that soared higher and higher until he reached a tree near the monument's long flight of stairs. Landing gracefully on the floor, Sasuke prepared to jump chunks at a time until he reached the top where he hoped Naruto would still be.

It took the Uchiha longer than he expected to reach the flat top of the monument, but the effort was worth it as he was met with a gorgeous scene. His heavy footsteps failed to keep his presence a secret. Turning around to face him was the object of his obsessions, the source of his desire; the bane of his existence. It ached so much to have him near yet so far. And when Naruto turned to face him, the sun silhouetted his frame and slowly the shadows faded to reveal lightly glassy red-rimmed blue eyes.

_Of gold and starlight in you eyes of blue_

Sasuke found himself caught in his depressing gaze, and watched it moved down from his face to the orange and blue gift he held in his hands. Sasuke quickly hid it behind him making it look like a flash to Naruto. The raven swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling all of his anxiety in one violent wave. He would normally relieve such tensions with insults and a round of taunts towards Naruto. But today he promised there would be none of that.

He would give his gift to the blond and wish him a happy birthday. He was hoping the blonde would have a party or something like that, but there was none. With the sparkle of the orange and blue gift flashing light in his eyes, Naruto rubbed his baby blues, hoping to hide the fact that he was crying. The last person he wanted to get caught crying by was his eternal rival and secret best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

The last Uchiha took a few steps forward, tongue-tied and filled with a sudden bashfulness. Naruto looked as confused as ever too looking at a nervous Sasuke. The blonde believed it to be a sign of the world's end and he gulped loudly as the young boy approached him.

"I heard it was your birthday, Do- Naruto." Sasuke began awkwardly. Although he didn't show it, Naruto clearly heard Sasuke's restraint on the nickname. It made him wonder what Sasuke was up to. "You didn't plan on doing anything?"

"It is. And no, I didn't. I didn't wanna bother Iruka-sensei since Kakashi-sensei finally came back from that long-ass mission yesterday." Naruto stood as he spoke, dusting his orange pants and tightening the orange sweater hugging his waist. The green jeweled necklace Tsunade had given him swayed with his body and twinkled in the dying sunlight.

"You shouldn't run off like that, though. It took me forever to find you." Sasuke scolded his crush, but it was for his own good.

"Why were you looking for me, Sasuke?" The way he spoke his name… oh god it was his name and not teme! Just hearing it made his stomach do flips and flops anatomically impossible.

"I-" Suddenly Sasuke lost his voice, and it took an exertion of chakra, will power, and nerves just to finish his sentence and pull the brightly wrapped gift from behind him.

"I wanted to give this to you, Naruto. Happy Birthday."

Even with the sun quickly dying and the sky being engulfed in black, Naruto's eyes brightened immediately. Sasuke nearly died of heart failure as it skipped one too many beats. The tan hands lightly brushed his as they reached for the box. It slipped out of Sasuke's fingers and he clutched them as heat burned where their hands briefly met.

Naruto simply looked up to him and smiled.

_That is why_

Sasuke gulped violently and his face flushed deeper than it ever had in his life. The smile was just radiating genuine happiness.

_All the girls in town_

This simple moment blinded and deafened the two boys from the Hyuuga, Haruno, and Yamanaka slowly making their way up the steps of the Hokage monument. They paused at seeing Sasuke and Naruto whispering softly to each other, and Sakura tugged lightly on Ino's sleeve that the two should be left alone.

_Follow you_

Hinata stayed a few seconds longer, excited to see such a gorgeous smile on Naruto yet saddened to learn that it was pointed towards the Uchiha.

_All around_

Hinata wanted to huff a breath at not being the only one to know Naruto's secret hiding spot. Sakura and Ino had also searched for her crush and used her as a seeking missile in order to find the blonde as well.

_Just like me_

Luckily the moment the Hyuuga turned her back on the two boys, Sasuke had not only gotten the nerve to move, but to grab the blonde by the neck and kiss him deeply.

The box plopped on the floor, slightly damaged and forgotten as Naruto stepped over it to bring himself closer to the boy capturing his mouth. Sasuke didn't hesitate to slide a hand on his back and another under his ear. Naruto was flustered and let his eyes close. The raven shyly slid a tongue between them and Naruto just let himself flow with the emotions that ran through the both of them.

_They long to be_

Sasuke finally released Naruto's wet mouth and pressed his forehead against the blonde's. Their eyes could not have been closer and Naruto showed no signs of regret or disgust. Sasuke fiddled with the blonde hair in his fingers while Naruto tried to still his thumping heart. Still touching their foreheads, they slid their eyes closed and Sasuke welcomed the warm hand that curled into his.

He finally felt close to Naruto.

_Close to you_

_-o-_

_Vocal Bridge_

The night ended with Sasuke escorting his crush to his doorstep and Naruto rewarding him with another set of kisses.

He read Sasuke's card over and over again while wearing the sparkling new leaf-headband with a longer black tie and his name stitched inside. Since Sasuke had an eye for details, it wasn't hard to find the message etched behind the metal plate.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair_

_Of gold and starlight in you eyes of blue_

The simple message ended with a 'happy birthday from Sasuke'. Naruto never felt happier. It was why he was rushing down the crowded streets of Konoha, not only late for their meeting with Kakashi, but to give his best fri- secret boyfriend a vine of his very best freshly grown tomatoes.

It was strange that it took one kiss to make the blond see all of Sasuke's most beautiful features.

_That is why_

How his pale skin glows and makes his ebony eyes stand out beautifully. How his broody posture, one that he had mocked on several occasions, really did make him look so very captivating and mysterious. He no longer questioned why he had a flock of girls tailing him everywhere he went.

_All the girls in town_

As he slowed his gallop to a calm walk, he took the short dirt path that touched the foot of the bridge. He could already see Sakura keeping up a one-sided conversation with the stotic Sasuke and Ino wasn't too far off glaring at the pink-hair kunoichi from behind a tree.

_Follow you_

Even Naruto was unable to keep his eyes off the hard façade staring into the blue sky. It faltered though, finally when Sakura had noticed Ino from behind that tree and decided to rub her friendship with Sasuke into her face. Finally it was just Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde easily breached the personal space Sasuke had marked between himself and the rest of the world and he neared the other's cheek with his nose as he heard Ino and Sakura argue relentlessly in the distance.

_All around_

"I brought these for you." Sasuke griped the ripe tomatoes, three in total, and held the bag with his forefinger. As Sakura's and Ino's voices increased in volume, Sasuke took it as his chance to sneak a kiss in public.

_Just like me_

Naruto brushed the side of his hand against Sasuke's when they separated. It was just in time, as the quarreling girls decided to make Sasuke the judge of their little beauty contest.

_They long to be_

Again Sasuke slipped his uncaring face on and Naruto resumed his role of glaring at Sasuke and trying to gain Sakura's attention.

_Close to you_

Kakashi arrived in time to separate the two girls, giving them some teamwork exercises, regardless that Ino was not his student. He then simply sent the two boys to train their taijutsu in the field and practice fighting on still and moving water.

As the two groups parted, the girls looked longingly at Sasuke's back over their shoulders. Naruto could feel their pitiful looks behind him. The blond felt a little bad for them since he understood their need.

Because….

_Just like me_

_They long to be…_

_Close to you_


End file.
